Still Afraid?
by worldreminiscence
Summary: Collection of Two-shots. Everyone has their own fears, the question is how do some people manage to overcome them? Perhaps, a bit of twist in the story will do. First Chapter for Zack and Aerith Pairing. Second Chapter for Cloud and Tifa. AU. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This story is a belated gift for my imouto-san(Nicha). The one I share this website with. It was our friendship day on April 25th, and I know it's very late but I hope she'll like it x] I also hope u all enjoy. This is AU= Alternate Universe. I did my best to try keep them in character so I'm very sorry if I failed to do that T.T And also I'm sorry for wrong grammars.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Final Fantasy Game and its characters. I only own the idea of this fanfic.

* * *

**Still Afraid Of The Blue Sky?**

**Pairing: Zack and Aerith**

**Genre: Romance**

**Aerith's POV**

I used to be afraid of the open sky. It was too wide for me that I felt like I was being suffocated and the fact that human beings were really nothing more than like small ants walking in this huge planet scared me. I was afraid of that huge surface above, that covers this whole city, whole country and whole planet. But that was.. until I met him. Everything had changed, my surrounding, my mood, my beliefs and most of all, my feelings..

**Flashback**

**Aerith's POV**

It was pitch-dark. Only different lights that gather from different stores and bars were illuminating. It was already night but there are still lots of people walking around. Sounds of different kinds of vehicles that passed by and people talking nonchalantly were the only ones that could be heard. I was standing in front of a huge white billboard with black paint of which it said 'Welcome to our city'. But as I remained silent for a while, I suddenly realized that there was someone standing beside me. He was tall. Maybe about one head taller than me. Hm, let me guess..

Oh, I knew it. He was probably a traveler who happened to pass by our city. But why was it that my heart beat was skipping in an unusual manner when this was the first time I have seen him? Yes, he was a cool guy, with a good-posture as he stood still, chin raised up, black hair which was a bit long but spiky, really.. almost all good compliments would fit him perfectly. But for some reason, the most part that attracted me was the blue-sparkling ray of light in his eyes. He had blue eyes. The same color of the open sky when the weather was good. I couldn't understand why I wasn't afraid of him when I was afraid of the blue sky. It was just so beautiful that it left me in a daze..

Then I suddenly saw my reflection on those blue eyes, two reflection of mine.. Realization struck. His blue eyes were staring at my own brown pupils. I looked away as soon as I felt really embarrassed but I had to say something. I gathered my courage and once again, I turned his way.

-Normal POV-

"Flower?" asked Aerith as she took a bundle of it from the brown basket hanging on her left arm.

He chuckled and took it from her hands for a small cloth bag of money.

"Oh.. This is too much, only half costs the flower bundle.." Aerith said but was startled when he reached out his hand onto her hair above her ears. He placed one flower there and the rest that he had in his hand was given to a little girl who passed by them.

The little girl giggled as she took it and smiled happily before saying, "Thank you." The smile on the girl's face also made Aerith smile wholeheartedly.

"The flower won't fit me. It will just quickly wilt in my hands, I prefer it to stay beautiful in your care until it wilt on its own." He smiled.

"Oh, thank you," replied Aerith as she put the small cloth bag of money inside the basket.

"No problem. Anyway, this city seems to have something interesting. Would you mind keeping me accompanied while I'm here?"

"Eh? Alright. I don't have much anything to do these days anyway." Aerith widely smiled.

"Now, let's get going."

"..Now?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. A famous traveler, Zack Fair!" he said proudly, pointing his two thumbs up at himself.

"Famous traveler?" Aerith giggled.

"Yeah! You don't believe, do you?"

"No, no. I do believe, it was just interesting and funny the way you said it." Aerith continued to giggle.

"Haha, glad it made you laugh." He grinned.

"I'm Aerith. A flower seller."

"Nice to meet you, Aerith."

They both smiled at each other as Aerith told him that there was a nice place near where they were. Her favorite place, the church which can no longer be used due to its damage received when some rebels attacked their city. No one would fix it but as time had passed, flowers started to bloom in one certain spot on the ground inside the church. She treasured it and never let anyone step on them.

As they headed towards her favorite place, Zack started to look around thinking that it would have been a beautiful church if given a chance to be fixed but because of these thoughts that he didn't notice the flowers and so he accidentally stepped on some of them.

"Nooo..! Zack, please don't step on them!" Aerith said hurriedly.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't notice." Zack withdrew his steps quickly and knelt down, his left knee touching the ground and right knee was bent up high. He looked at the cute, little, beautiful flowers blooming.

"It's okay, next time please be careful." Aerith smiled at him.

"Alright, but why are they here?" asked Zack.

Aerith shook her head implying that even she didn't know why. But she treasured it, kept it and made them bloom beautifully, even more.

Zack noticed Aerith was dazing off and so he thought of an idea.

"Say, Aerith. As an apology, let me treat you out," said Zack.

"Eh, treat? But it's really okay. I'm not mad at all," replied Aerith bashfully.

"You don't want a date with me?"

Aerith's cheeks got redder when it was already red. She could feel butterflies growing in the pit of her stomach that she didn't know what to reply so she stayed silent. Zack gave her a gentle smile, taking her hands onto his. Aerith then looked at his back as he walked ahead of her and looked at the big sword hanging on his back. She was amazed. 'How could he carry that?' She could only thought.

"Even if I rejected the offer, you would still have taken my hands and bring me out for a treat, right?" asked Aerith amusingly.

"How did you know?" Zack didn't turn to her as he replied. But she could hear his chuckles.

After a few moments, they arrived in front of a little restaurant but instead of looking at it, Aerith was looking at the vendor near them. Something had caught her attention; It was a pink ribbon. Perhaps for some people, it was very plain looking but to her, it could be described as simply beautiful.

**Zack's POV**

I noticed that Aerith was looking at something so I walked near her and took a glance of the thing she was staring at. It was a pink ribbon. I thought it was too plain without the laces or designs at all but I imagined it clung in Aerith's hair. 'Hm..Not bad. No.. in fact, very cute. It would look cute on her.' I thought then I walked towards the vendor and took it. I grinned as I told the vendor that I'd buy it. There was a grateful smile that lit up the vendor's face as if I was one of the rarest people who have come to buy something from him. I even more smiled at the thought. Then when I turned to Aerith, she was looking at me weirdly. Maybe she didn't expect me to buy it for her.

After I paid the vendor, I closed the distance between me and Aerith as I gave it to her. She only stared at me when she took it then finally after a few while, she smiled at me. I couldn't describe in words how warm her smile was, all I knew was that.. I was starting to like it. Her smile, that is.

Aerith then tied it in her one-pony tailed brown hair as she giggled and thanked me. She looked beautiful. _Uh, did I just say 'she'? And not 'it?' _I was left in a daze, and when she noticed me staring at her, she waved her hands in front of me. I really thought, _she_ was beautiful, not just the ribbon.

-Normal POV-

"Zack?" asked Aerith.

"Uh, yeah?" replied Zack as he snapped his mind back to reality.

"Does the ribbon look okay on me? You.. really didn't have to buy it but I'm happy. Thank you again," Aerith said softly as she didn't stop on smiling.

"Not really a problem, Aerith. I wanted to buy it for you. Well, shall we go to that restaurant?" asked Zack pointing at it.

"Oh but.. I'm not that hungry and you'll be spending too much on things you shouldn't have. You're a traveler, remember?"

"Hey it's really okay. Although if you say so, then let's not go there. What about a park?" A slight sparkle in Zack's eyes could be seen.

"Oh, a park! That would be nice," replied Aerith with full of excitement.

"Well then, let's go." Zack grinned at her.

"Un." Aerith nodded perkily.

As they started walking, she had took the lead and was walking ahead of Zack. He was only following her, silent until she spoke first.

"You know, I'm afraid of the sky," confessed Aerith which confused Zack.

"You're..what? Why?" replied him as he was surprised by what Aerith just said.

"Yes. Ehm.. I guess, it's because the open sky is too wide, especially when it is blue. I.. feel like suffocated, under the water."

"I see. Well, you gotta see that open sky is actually beautiful," Zack encouraged her.

"I..guess?" Aerith's reply sounded more of like a question than a statement of agreeing.

Then she turned to Zack, her brown eyes staring at his face, specifically, eyes.

"Beautiful.." she mumbled.

"What? My face?" Zack teased as he chuckled.

"Your eyes," answered Aerith while smiling.

Zack stared at her for a while then he went closer towards her, bringing his face near hers and arms folded over his chest. Aerith was too dazed at his beautiful eyes that she didn't realize his face really closed to her face. When she did, her cheeks were suddenly painted with slight red apple color. She pushed Zack away playfully being embarrassed by their sudden closeness which only made him chuckle even more.

"Aerith, how about we go outside tomorrow morning before I leave this city? Or come with me. I'll take you to a place where you would see the open sky along with green fields. The best combination of nature for me," asked Zack cheerfully.

"Oh! Would be nice! But.. that would be far from here, right?" Aerith asked hesitantly.

"Well, yeah. ..Oh, I see, you can't leave this place?" asked Zack while staring at her petite form.

Aerith nodded as she looked down. "I'm sorry.." Then Zack chuckled again reassuring her that it was okay. That, it couldn't be helped.

"That's alright. Although Aerith, I promise you that when I think you're ready to leave this place and ready to see the beauty of the open sky, I'll come back here and I'll be taking you there," stated Zack as he continued, "So promise me too, that one day, you'll be ready to come with me. Okay?"

"..Yes," replied Aerith with a sweet smile on her face.

**End of Flashback**

**Aerith's POV**

We parted from that park and the next day, Zack didn't show up. I was kind of hoping that he would on the next day but it never happened. The next other day too and after days, weeks, months, time has passed. He never showed up again.

I was sad, thinking that he probably already forgot our promise too. Four years has passed and I turned twenty-one. And as much as I tried to convince myself about him not coming back here ever again, the more I found myself holding onto that promise. Now here I was, still waiting. Picking up the flowers, I looked up at the now-no-roof-church and saw the blue sky outside.

The sun ray reached my flowers and I smiled at it. Then I slowly stood up still looking at the sky as I put my hands just below my chin, with left hand towering over my right hand. I closed my eyes, gripping my hands firmly. I wished that Zack would come back again soon.. I was prepared to leave the city. I was ready to face the new surrounding that would envelop me if I were to go with him. If only second chance would be given to me.. Maybe... Maybe, I should have said yes to him that day..

It was peaceful in this church. This was the only place I found myself relaxing. Without doubts, worries and everything seemed to flow correctly. If he wouldn't come back, I won't ever regret not leaving this place too, right? But still.. Part of me dearly hoped and longed for him. A longing that I've been bottling up inside me ever since he never came back anymore.

There was a silence, and I enjoyed it. Then I heard footsteps. I quickly opened my eyes and calmly turned my head to the direction where I heard it coming from. As soon as I saw the figure of that man who I was longing for a very long time, walking towards me, I couldn't help but widen my eyes and gasp.

-Normal POV-

"Yo, Aerith." It was Zack, the Zack she had met four years ago, the Zack who loved to grin and the Zack whom she had longed for until now.

"..Zack..!" called Aerith, then she continued, "It really is you.. I thought you left me and that, you'd never come back again.. I also thou-"

Her words were cut off. "Aerith, I promised you, didn't I? That once I think you're ready to leave this place, I'll take you to that beautiful place. I gave you four years you know. I supposed it was long enough for you to be ready to come with me?" Zack smiled at Aerith as he held out his hand to her.

'_He hasn't forgotten.. Four years had been too long for me though, he had no idea, but.._' Aerith smiled from the bottom of her heart at the thought. Then she looked at him and at his hand that was waiting for her to hold to.

Soon after few seconds, she held his hands, tightly as ever and saw Zack gave her his most genuine smile she had ever seen.

_I'm ready. To see the open blue sky.. if with him, by my side._

* * *

Please let me know if u see grammatical errors. Also please review if u got spare times. :] I'd be really happy and I'd appreciate them so much. Anyway, thank u so much for those who read it! x] Next and last chapter will be about Cloud and Tifa. Anonymous reviewers are always welcome too!^^ (p.s. my author note wouldn't appear here at first..)

Have a good day and night!

~Terru


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! YEY I finished editing it! :] But I'm very, very sorry if it isn't as good as the Zerith fanfic. :[ I did my best in here too, and not to make them too OOC T.T but it was hard.. Anyway, please let me know if u spot an error, i'd really appreciate it :] I hope u all enjoy reading! This one is my actual gift for Nicha because she's a big fan of Cloti! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Final Fantasy Game and its characters. I only own the idea of this fanfic.

* * *

**Still Afraid Of Letting Go Of The Past?**

**Pairing: Cloud and Tifa**

**Genre(s): Romance/Drama**

The light crescent half moon gleamed upon the surface of the pitch dark room through the window. It was only around six o'clock and everything was already so peaceful for him. The tranquility was too good that it made him relax even just for a little bit. He never relaxed, especially his mind. His mind, which would always wander somewhere in the past instead of the present.

"Cloud?" the voice of his childhood friend, Tifa, interrupted his thoughts. Her tone of voice was a mixture of confusion and surely slight of irritation.

Cloud was staring again outside the window, silent, deep in thought while Tifa was sitting on the bed looking at him. She looked like an idiot, all this while talking only to herself since Cloud wouldn't just listen to her. But.. she couldn't blame him and she knew exactly why he became like that. It was because he was still blaming himself that he couldn't save a friend. Their friend.

Tifa heaved a sigh. "You're still blaming yourself... Don't be like that!" she yelled at him as she couldn't take it anymore. Yes, she couldn't blame him but she couldn't either accept the fact that he still held onto the past memories when there was something more that was awaiting for him in the present and future. Further more, she hated seeing Cloud in total despair.. It made her so mad and at the same time, sad.

Cloud didn't answer her, staying silent and still staring outside the window. But he heard her, she knew that. _That's it.._ Tifa snapped, and so she lifted her hands and let them flop in the bed sheets hardly. Her eyebrows were clashing each other like two swords as she yelled once again, "Fine! If you want to be like that, then be it!"

Tifa then stood up from sitting on the bed and stepped outside the room, slamming the door shut.

Cloud then turned in the direction of doorway wherein Tifa disappeared behind it. He had a painful expression on his face as he slowly looked down on the ground.

"Tifa... you wouldn't understand... how I feel," he thought aloud to himself.

**Cloud's POV**

I looked outside the window again, the cold breeze of the sleepless nights made me remember those two, I was in despair. I lost them. Those two were very important to me. And what's worse, I couldn't do anything at all! I was there, but I was only there, I couldn't held out my hands to them, I wasn't able to help them. I couldn't save them when I was there, seeing them dying in front of me.. It's the worst and I'm the worst. I can never forgive myself... But..

I clenched my fist as I closed my eyes tightly. I really..can never forgive myself ever but.. whenever I saw Tifa's painful expression, it pierced through me. It was even more painful to me.. I then opened my eyes and walked away from the window towards the door and twisted the knob to open it, shutting it as I left the room.

**Tifa's POV**

I hate it... I hate it! Why can't Cloud forgive himself already? It wasn't even his fault! Not that I couldn't understand him, it was just that I couldn't really take it whenever I saw his hardened facial appearance..

As I was thinking about him, I found myself standing in front of a big door, it was the church. I let out a sigh as I pushed the door open and walked slowly inside. I saw the flowers blooming on that certain spot in the ground and resumed walking towards it but suddenly, a sound of a speeding motor ruined the calmness of the surrounding.

The motor came rushing inside the church and when I quickly turned my head to see who that was, I saw a guy jumped off right in front of me. I widened my eyes as I sensed that he was an enemy. And for sure, he was after Cloud.

But there was no way I would let him get to Cloud. Not that easily. I gripped my fist firmly as I stood in a battle position, bending both my knees a bit lower, my eyebrows knitted together, and I swore, I saw him smirking.

I made the first move and launched towards him readying my fist to land on his face but he suddenly disappeared. When I realized it, he was already behind me then I felt a great force pushing me, he kicked me! Damn, but I wouldn't just give up. I quickly recovered from his kick and used half of my strength as I jumped towards him. This time I was able to land my fist on his stomach, and so he flew off a few meters away by the impact.

We fought for a long while, kicking and punching each other. Because of that, I was already tired. I wiped the side of my mouth by the back of my hand when I felt a blood dripping. Shit, he was too strong. I regained my composure but my head was becoming blank and my eye sight had already become blurry.

-Normal POV-

Tifa lost her consciousness and fell down, landing on her back. The flowers in the ground served as comfortable sheets to her. With this, the guy seemed to be satisfied and left her with a smirk on his face implying his victory.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

On the other side, Cloud was thinking of Tifa again. He was trying to think things through. He knew from the very beginning that he wasn't to be blamed on the death of his two precious friends. But it was the only way for him to cover his weakness. He was ashamed of himself. To blame everything to him, was also another way so that he wouldn't have to let go of the past memories that he and his two precious friends shared. The memories were too important for him to just let go... It was so important... It became, no doubt... a part of himself but now..

Cloud knew that the decision was on his hand. Maybe... The time has come... It was whether to keep on clinging on the past or to let it go and live the present and future then eventually, treasure the memories that were about to be created by him, Tifa and other friends he still had.

He recalled Tifa's painful expression. It kept on replaying on his mind like a movie, and soon realized what he should have done a long time ago. To stop clinging on the past, go to Tifa and apologize to her. He shouldn't hurt her anymore, he couldn't afford losing another precious person to him. He couldn't even imagine it.

Cloud thought of having a last look at the church where one of his two friends had spent most of her time. Thus, he went there.

Just a few while passed, arriving at the church, Cloud stepped inside and immediately felt nostalgic. The scent of the flowers quickly traveled through the air and overflowing memories flashed rapidly on his head.

Then his surroundings abruptly changed. Flowers were everywhere, and white fogs blocked everything. _Where was he?_

"Cloud," a very familiar sweet voice echoed in the silent place.

Cloud widened his eyes, instantly knowing who the person was. It was unbelievable but he kind of felt a thorn took out from his burdened heart. It was her..

"Cloud, don't you think it's time for the forgiving? Him and I never really blamed you. You don't have to feel bad anymore," the woman behind Cloud continued to speak.

Both their backs were filled with warm of each other. Maybe... Now, Cloud could really forgive himself and let go of the past.

"You see? Someone's waiting for you. You don't want to lose her too, right? Now go and bury the memories of your past into the deepest depth of your heart then try not to dig into it again." The woman smiled. Cloud knew she was smiling and he could only nod.

When Cloud blinked his eyes slowly, he found himself back in the church. Then an unbelievable sight met his blue eyes.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled, calling her name as he rushed onto her unconscious figure.

Different thoughts filled his mind; confusion to why Tifa was unconscious, anger to how it happened while he wasn't there to protect her;yet again, and then fear, fear of losing her. That was right, he didn't want to lose Tifa, not her and not anymore.

Crouching, Cloud held her in his arms and called her name again, then again, several times and to his relief, finally, Tifa slightly opened her eyes revealing two beautiful brown pupils that soon locked with his gaze. Seeing the most important person to her, she heaved a light sigh of satisfaction.

"Cl..Cloud... You're safe," Tifa said in a very small voice that was barely above whisper. After managing to speak few words, Tifa fell into a deep silence. She totally lost consciousness once again.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~

The next thing Tifa saw when she opened her eyes was a ceiling. It was dark. 'Oh... It's still night,' she thought as she tried to sit up, holding her stomach that was still in pain by the earlier fights she had with that short silver haired guy. _How long had she been sleeping anyway?_

Allowing her eyes to look around, she saw someone beside the bed standing and staring outside the window. 'The same scenery again... Cloud would probably stay like that for a while..' she thought. But to her surprise, Cloud turned her way and asked if she was already fine. She couldn't help but blink her eyes as she nodded. He went near her and stared at her which lasted a minute long of silence between them.

"Um... Cloud?" Tifa was the first to break through the awkward silence.

"Follow me. You're really alright now, right? Come," he said, more likely a command than a request to her ears but none the less, she stood up from sitting on the bed and followed him.

Tifa glanced at the nearest clock on the desk before leaving the room with Cloud ahead of her. _So it was eleven forty... Wait, where are we anyway?_

**Tifa's POV**

I had no idea what has gotten up to him so suddenly. But I still followed him.

He was quiet and so I only stared at his broad back while thinking that he had really become even more muscular, and I knew it was because he was a soldier. He had to maintain the masculine figure and all. Anyway, for men to not be muscular would be not-so-attractive right? Oh, just now, I thought Cloud was attractive, didn't I? I mentally slapped my forehead.

Alright, he was really cool. What was the use of arguing with my own self after all. I smiled as I was thinking of happy moments with him while walking. I felt like going to the fantasy world and leave the present but it all disappeared when I bumped my forehead on his back. Ow, mentally slapping myself is really better..

Then I noticed that Cloud purposely stopped, and when I realized it, we were already in the middle of crowd. Women were wearing evening gowns and all men were wearing tuxedos, they were dancing in the rhythm of waltz with their own partners. Only me and Cloud were the ones wearing such fighting clothes! My face turned slightly red, I could feel the blood rushing in my head, I was embarrassed by our appearance but mainly because of the thought that Cloud brought me to this kind of place. What was he really up to?

"I'm sorry, Tifa.." Cloud was staring at her and she stared back at him. 'Ah, so he wanted to apologize... How cute..' she smiled, seeing Cloud's serious expression then changed into sign of being relieved.

"Well?" Tifa said as if teasing him whether he would dance with her or not.

But a huge wall-clock caught her attention and she looked at it, it was almost twelve midnight, just after few seconds maybe. Suddenly, sounds of fireworks echoed through the whole place and everyone including her and Cloud looked up above the open roof. Tifa smiled widely as reflection of the fireworks surfaced on her brown pupils.

Tifa noticed that Cloud was holding her shoulders and so she looked back at him again. Probably a friction was created between them. And before they realized it, the two of them felt each others' lips touched one another.

For Cinderella, twelve o'clock might have meant a temporary ending for the moment she had with her prince but for Tifa, it was only the beginning of a moment that she was sure both her and Cloud would treasure, impermanently forgetting the possible dangers that would come between their way as the tick of clock continued on.

* * *

I hope u enjoyed reading this one-shot! :] Please review if u got spare times, I'd be really happy :D I have posted a Final Fantasy 13 crossover fanfic here too, to those who'd like to check it out, it is entitled "Crisis Love: He and The Two Best Friends" ^^

Thank u to those who read and favorited this and also to those who reviewed:

Fair Sword Maiden

M. L. Ayala

TouyaRima24

I love u all! Have a good day and good night everyone!

~Terru


End file.
